When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 8 - My Dalton Day
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that enjoy :-)


A Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

 **Hey Guys! So this is chapter 8 of When Blaine Meet Kurt and this chapter is mainly going to be on Kurt first day at Dalton – and how he is going to deal with the up's and downs of it! Hopefully you will like it and think it is good and enjoy it – it may not be my best work as I am not feeling 100 percent this week** **but hopefully like I said u like it enjoy and thanks for reading** **and in till next time**

 **Keep On Reading – Ohhmygleeme23**

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 8 – My Dalton Day

(Monday 8th January 2018 – In Mr and Mrs Anderson Room – In The Anderson House)

Blaine was getting ready for school in his mother and father bedroom, using a mirror of his mother's to look and sort out his hair with his hair gel. Usely when getting ready for school Blaine didn't really care what he looked like. But today was diffident. Today Kurt was joining Dalton – and Blaine wanted to make sure he looked his best for his boyfriend. And he didn't stop at his hair – oh no – he went the full way and ironed and washed his uniform – and even used some of his dad's colon and decoction.

And then just as Blaine was about to leave the room – his father came in – and stopped him in his tracks by gripping onto his left arm with a firm grip. "Is that my colon?" he asked in a slightly mad voice.

Blaine looked up to see his father face, and as excepted it was not pleasant. But he knew he had to answer – "Yes…..Father" he said shacking. "I hope you don't mind" he said scared.

His father looked at him at intimated him before answering. "No not at all" he said. But just as Blaine was about to walk off, his arm was gripped again in a tight hold "But next time ASK!" he said before letting go. Blaine then looked his father in the eyes at nodded , before running down stairs scared stiff – and quickly graping his bag , and making a quick exit out the front door.

Once he was out the door he went in his red car and drove as fast as he could to Kurt's house.

(Meanwhile at the Hummel House)

Kurt was in the kitchen with his dad – he was already to go to his first day at Dalton. And was having a nice full English breakfast with his dad – which surprisingly his dad made for Kurt once! They were both silent – knowing the breakfast was terrible and not as good as Kurt's. But Kurt did not have the heart to tell his dad it was bad as his dad spent a lot of time in making it in the first place.

When finally Kurt could not stomach another piece of burnt bacon and just came out with the truth – and nicely as possible. "Dad , don't take this the wrong way but this breakfast is terrible" he said "the eggs are hard and the bacon is burnt like it been in a tanning bed for two long – No I sorry dad but this breakfast is terrible I can't eat anymore" he said fishing his rant.

His dad looked at him, before busting out in laugher. "(Laughing – hahaha) Oh it's ok kid I know it suck – it was just hoping you say it before I did" he said. With that Burt gave Kurt some money and told his to get some breakfast from the machines at school.

Kurt still felt bad about leaving his friends and the glee club at his old school, but he knew he see them on the weekends and still keep in connect with them both over social media and face to face. Beside he was also happy – this way the bulling would stop and he would get to see Blaine – EVERYDAY! – And that part of Kurt Hummel – was happy.

Just then Blaine turned up in his car and beeped the horn. Kurt and his dad said there goodbyes for the day – then Kurt went and got into Blaine's car and the two drove to Dalton.

The car drive there was good. Blaine put on his Katy Perry music and the two talked happily about there each others mornings and more about there separate lives. Then after half hour – because of traffic they where there – outside Dalton.

Kurt heart dropped – he became more and more nerves and Blaine could see it as Kurt was going a cute bright red in the face. "Kurt….are you ok?" Blaine asked putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked at Blaine seeing love in his eyes "Yeah I fine…just a little nerve" he said. "Don't be" Blaine said "You'll make friends in no time – and you have me anytime you need me, for anything I be there by your side Kurt" Blaine explained hoping to put Kurt at ease a little bit more.

"Thanks" Kurt said pulling in Blaine for a hug. After the hug the two walked in and made there to there first class. Blaine was right. The day went really fast – they had one more class to go – but everything was going perfect. Kurt loved it – everyone was so welcoming and friendly and the classes where simple and easy to follow and understand.

The last lesson was glee club – and Kurt was going to try out for the Dalton Academy Warblers, he still was not sure what song to sing – but after five minutes of hard brain storming with Blaine – he had come to a decision. That the both thought was the perfect song.

Then it was time for Kurt to go into his audition, Blaine gave his a kiss for good luck and then Kurt walked in the room. He was scared and happy at the same time – he was stood in front of a desk with three people sat behind it – and the other warblers including Blaine himself watching. Then the middle warbler – Wes spoke "Good Afternoon Kurt, Welcome to your Warblers audition what song will you be singing for us today?" he asked smiling.

Kurt then smiled back and answered "I fine thanks, today I will be singing HIM – By Sam Smith" after 10 minutes Kurt had fished singing the song and was told to wait outside while the other warblers talked about where or not he should be in the warblers or not, and after half hour – they had come to a choice they where all happy with – and Kurt was let back in to the room.

Kurt stood there scared to find out. The finally Wes brock the silent. "Kurt – Congelation! You are offinaly on the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Kurt was so happy he ran up to Blaine and gave him a big hug and kiss, whiled the other warblers cheered and let of party poppers. Apart from Sebastian who styed in the corner and had a tantrum.

But Kurt was happy – Dalton was wonderful and finally in the first time in a long time – he felt like he was attaped and he could be who he was and relax. And he truly felt happy.

 **Hey Guys! Again thanks for reading the fanfiction and chapter 9 should be out in a couple of week – please leaving reviews as I do like review as it shows you guys care! Thank again – and in till next time**

 **Keep On Reading = Ohmygleeme23**


End file.
